


Body Pillow

by Rochester Ren (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Rochester%20Ren
Summary: (From otpprompts at Tumblr) Imagine person A is pregnant and grumpy. Person B offers to let A use them as a pillow.





	Body Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first time I wrote a Reylo fic, but this is the first time I finished and posted a Reylo fic of mine. I apologize if there's any OOC.

Ben watches as Rey continues to rock the bed. She doesn't stay still, moving from her side to her back then repeats the process. She grunts, face twisting in annoyance. When she's on her back, Rey slams her fist on the mattress.

"What's wrong?" he asks, lightly touching her arm.

She lets out a frustrated breath. "I can't get comfortable. My belly gets getting in the way."

Ben glances at her swollen belly, carrying their twins. He rubs it in a circular motion. Looking up, he meets her calm and relaxed eyes.

"Would it help if you lie on me?" he offers.

"I...I guess it's worth a try."

Rey slides on her back closer to Ben. She places her belly on him, her arm on his chest. Ben wipes Rey's hair away from her face then wraps his arm around her.

"Better?" he asks.

Rey rests on him like a pillow and nods. "Yes."

Smiling a little, Ben kisses the top of her head. He rubs her belly again, happy and proud. He's scared, too. Ben hopes he's good enough. With Rey's help, he know that he'll be okay. As his arm returning around her, he closes his eyes and soon falls asleep.


End file.
